1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to document processing, and more particularly to a document collaborating method among multiple users.
2. Description of Related Arts
Along with the popularity and the development of computers and networks, demand of editing or maintaining documents via multiple users' collaboration is increased. However, conventional arts, such as the Microsoft's online version of Office, have problems of simple function and inconvenient using. The problems put many restrictions upon jointedly editing and maintaining documents by multiple offline and online users, which is inconvenient for document collaboration. Conventionally, it is still more common for the users to share files through a function of sending file of traditional mails and instant messengers. A lack of a technical solution for easily offline and online communicating and accomplishing document collaboration makes it difficult to balance between multiple document processing functions and a convenient and efficient collaborating function.